Isn't This Crazy
by mcwiig
Summary: After Taylor offers Laura to stay with her their feelings changes for each other, will friendship turn into something else? You'll have to read to find out. Set after season 2! WARNING CONTAINS LAURA/TAYLOR AND ALEX/PIPER WITH SEXUAL CONTENT. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**So I actually started writing this fanfic last year but I wasn't sure if I wanted to publish it. It obviously came to me after I started reading Inevitable by .Vause because that story is amazing and I didn't want people to believe I was copying but since I've now seen a lot of other stories I thought it was time to publish mine too. This is set after season 2 so when they were filming season 3. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please R &R!**

 **I do not own anything besides the story...**

 **Sorry if there is some mistakes English isn't my first language.**

 **Some mistakes have now been fixed ;)**

* * *

 **Laura's POV:**

As I got to set Taylor was already there and she was standing next to Natasha and Taryn. I walked up to them to see what they were talking about.

"Hi guys!" I exclaimed happily.

Taylor who had her back to me turned around embracing me in a big hug.

"Hi!" She chimes back happily.

"I've missed you." She whispers into my ear so Natasha and Taryn wouldn't hear. I squeeze her tight as a respons. As she lets go I hug Natasha and Taryn too.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I ask curiously.

"We were just talking about the upcoming episode were gonna start shooting today." Taryn answered.

"Yeah, it's amazing." Taylor smiled.

"From what I've read it seems like it." I smiled back at Taylor.

Just a minute later Tash and Taryn were called away and I was left alone with Taylor.

"How was your weekend?" She asked me with a smile on her face.

"It was good. A little bit lonely but okay." I said flashing her a little smile back.

"Oh." Was the only thing she got out.

"How was your weekend?"

"Good. I was exhausted after Friday but otherwise it was good." She smiled.

I smiled as I flashed back to Friday. It had been an eventful day and me and Tay had had some intimate scenes. Nothing we hadn't done before and we knew each other so well so we knew what was okay and not.

I looked up at Taylor who was smiling at me. That smile she doesn't do often. Its small but it means a lot.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Taylor asks me out of the blue.

I would like to bore her with the facts that I'm going back to my hotel but I know she can tell when I'm lying.

"I'm gonna head to my hotel, since I don't have a place yet."

Because we don't know if the show would be renewed so I didn't bother to get a place because I had projects lined up back in LA. Those months where kind of sad since I didn't get to see Taylor or the other girls as much. But now when I'm back in New York again I've been around looking for a place.

Taylor looks sad at me.

"No, please Tay not that face! I've been looking at places I've just haven't found the one yet." I can see that Taylor's facial expression changes not a lot but just as much for me to notice.

"Why don't you come home with me tonight? Okay that didn't sound as dirty in my head." Taylor's face turned red and you can clearly see that she's embarrassed.

I start laughing showing her that it's okay and she starts laughing too. When she's caught her breath from all the laughing she continues.

"Why don't you come stay with me until you find a place. I got an extra room and no Laura it's not a bother. I've always wanted a roommate and also I don't want you to live at a hotel." The smile reappearing on her face.

That is one of the nicest things people have told me. The fact that Taylor offered her place to me was something I never thought she would do, but that just proves how close we are.

I look up at her and smile.

"Thanks Tay I promise it won't be long. Not more than a month."

"It's okay Laura you can stay as long as you want too."

I smiled once more and she smiles back before we are called in for a scene.

The first scene that we were gonna shoot together was a flashback scene. It went really good and Taylor was amazing as usual. How she can go from being so goofy with me to so professional is something I'll never get. We went on to shooting a scene in "prison" and then Jenji told us that we weren't needed more today and that they were gonna shoot other scenes so we could home and relax.

"So do you want me to come with you to your hotel to get your things?" Taylor asks as she gets into my trailer. She always seems to get finished before me. I turn around to face her.

"You don't have to but…" I wink.

"Oh is that how you want it." Taylor jokes back.

We laugh before she continues.

"No it's fine I want to go with you." She smiled.

"Then lets go." I say as I grab my things and we head out.

We got into Taylor's car and she started driving to my hotel. I always check into the same hotel when I'm in New York and Taylor knows that.

As we got to the hotel we got out and I looked around and ended up smiling when I noticed there was no paparazzis around. They were usually all over the place but maybe they are hunting down someone else.

When we got to my room I opened and walked in with one Ms. Schilling behind me.

"Hey Tay you don't gotta be so nervous I'm not gonna bite you." I laugh.

"Yeah I know." She smiles innocently.

I pack up my things which wasn't a lot because I didn't want all my things until I'd gotten a place. Taylor helped me carry things down to her car and she then drove us to her place. I'd been there before so I know it's big so she would definitely have place for me, I love her apartment though it's cosy, I always love looking out her window. She lives pretty high up in the building so she has this amazing view.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Taylor calling my name.

"Hi miss dreamy we are here." She unbuckles her seatbelt and gets out to open the trunk to get my things. I sit there for a moment before I unbuckle my own seatbelt and heads out of the car to retrieve my things, I take as much as I can and Taylor takes the rest, before she closes the trunk. We walk to the elevator and I press the button, we didn't have to wait long before the elevator reaches the garage floor. We walk in and Taylor presses the button for her floor. The elevator came to a halt and we got out, I stopped and waited for Taylor to unlock the door.

"Here we are." She opens the door, she throws her bag on the hall table and heads to the spare bedroom with me behind her. She puts my things down and I look at her.

"You've redone the place." I say shocked.

"Yeah." She smiles.

"I've redone my bedroom too." She laughs.

"When did you do that?" I ask.

"When you were in LA."

"Oh my Tay. Look who's getting fancy." I laugh and she joins in.

The bed is huge and looks so comfy I'll probably sleep good here.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

"I'll leave you to unpack. If you need anything just ask." She says before she leaves the room.

I go back to unpacking my things. When I'm done I walk out to the kitchen where I hear Taylor.

"Hi Tay. What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi. I was just gonna make some dinner."

"Okay do you want some help?"

"Yeah sure."

Since we worked together we finished fast and after dinner we stayed up on the couch watching a movie. At the end of the movie Taylor got a call. She reached for her phone and excused herself, she went into her room and came out a minute later.

"Who was it?" I ask giving her a wink.

"Oh Laura it's nothing like that. You know I'm single!"

"Yeah, yeah I know." I say still messing with her.

Taylor stares at me before she says.

"Laura it was Jenji she called to tell me that we don't need to come in tomorrow.

"Wait she knows I'm here?"

"Umm yeah she said she would call you to tell you too but I said she didn't have to because you're here."

"Oh Tay she's so gonna be on us for this on Wednesday."

"Yeah probably." Tay start laughing which made me laugh too.

We continued the movie but since were already at the end and when it did end we decided to head to bed.

I went to sleep relaxed which was good I definitely needed it. I felt more at home here then at the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Chapter 2 is finally here! Gosh what you guys have been waiting. Anyways since everything I had already written down got deleted when I updated my computer or that's what I thought...it had ended up in another folder and I found it when I had written down everything again from my notebook...anyways finished the chapter today so here it is and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Some mistakes how now been fixed and all of it is now written in "I" format!**

* * *

The next morning I looked at the clock to see that it said 9:30, first I thought I was late to work but then I realized Taylor told me that we were off today. I got up and walked out finding Taylor on the couch.

"Hi." I say as I sit down next to her.

"Hi." She replies with a smile on her face.

"Do you want some coffee?" She asks.

"That would be lovely." I answer smiling and she gets up and heads to the kitchen. She later returns with the hot steamy coffee.

"Oh yeah Tasho called earlier apparently they don't need us tomorrow either. Though it sounded like they were planning something secret."

"Hmm I wonder what they're planning."

"Yeah I wonder that too."

"So what do you wanna do today or tonight?" She asks.

I think for a while.

"Wanna go out tonight?"

"Yeah why not! We don't have to get up early in the morning anyways."

As we thought it was time to get ready for the day, I asked Taylor if I could take a shower and she just rolled her eyes and said of course.

I went to the bathroom and put on the shower letting it run for a while as I undressed. I got in and let the warm water wash over my body, I could feel all my muscles relax. After washing my body and hair I got out and realized that I had forgot to bring a towel. I thought for a minute before I called for Taylor.

"Hey Tay?"

"Yeah?" She answered from outside.

"I forgot to take a towel can you get me one?"

"Sure! I'll be right back."

Just a minute later the door to the bathroom opened and Taylor walked in looking shocked.

"Oh sorry! I thought you were still in the shower." She said looking quiet awkward.

"Hey Tay it's fine, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before." I say calmly.

"True." She smiles and I notice her little scan she does of my body.

"You like what you see?" I ask curiously.

She looks up at me horrified.

"Hey hey Tay come on, it's okay." I try to convince her.

She keeps staring into my eyes a small smile creeping up on her face.

"If you wanna keep looking I'm fine with that."

Tay starts laughing after that sentence.

"Tay I wasn't kidding."

She looks at me with a horrified look again, before she starts scanning my body again. After her little scan I walk around her and comes up behind her. I lean closer and breathes in her scent.

"It's my turn now." I whisper in her ear, sending chills down Taylor's spine.

Taylor turns around and looks into my eyes and starts unbuttoning her shirt. My eyes start to wander down and stopped at her black lace bra. The shirt fell down to the floor and she went to unbutton her jeans. My hand wanders it's way down to her ass and I squeeze it. Taylor lets out a small moan and her jeans drop to the floor. Now she's standing there in just her underwear. I unhook her bra and I let it fall to the floor next to her shirt and jeans. I push my body into her and she gasps. I look into her eyes waiting for a sign before I take my hand and slip two fingers and slid her panties down. I meet her gaze and I kiss her lips. I nibble a little on her lower lip. We stop for a second so she can walk out of her panties and then our lips meet again. It's long and passionate, I have to break it to catch some air. I look into her eyes and I smile. she returns the smile. I walk out of the bathroom leaving a stunned Taylor behind.

"You coming?" I ask from her guest room that had become my room. A few seconds later Tay stumbles in, she looks at me with this questioning look. I scan her body and I walk closer to her. I take her hand and drag her to the bed and push her down and she gasps. I smirk of satisfaction, I bend forward and kiss her lips. She whimpers slightly when my lips leaves hers.

"Hey girly don't get sad." I teased as I removed some hair from Taylor's face.

"It's easy for you to say, you're not the one laying down on a bed waiting for someone to fuck you." She answered irritated.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to her. I started placing kisses from the Tay's ear down her neck making the her moan in pleasure.

"I knew you would like that." I whispered into the her ear.

"Mhmm." She mumbles.

I moved my hand up to Tay's breast and nibbled with her nipple.

"Tell me what you want dear."

"I want you inside me." Taylor exclaimed.

"Okay then princess."

With that my hand started wondering down drawing lazy patterns over the her stomach, as I reached destination I started drawing circles around Taylor's clit making her whimper with pleasure.

"INSIDE NOW!" She groaned and I did not want to disappoint the woman under me. I slid in two fingers perfectly and the Taylor gasped. I started circling around teasing her.

"Please Laura, please!" Taylor begged but I weren't having none of it so I pulled my fingers out and licked them off of her delicious juice.

"Oh god Tay, you taste amazing!" I exclaimed.

Taylor rolled her eyes at my comment.

"For fucks sake Laura, please I can't take this anymore. I'm begging you here, please make me cum all over you!"

"You don't have to tell me again!" And with that I slid two fingers in and moved around, I then proceeded to thrust in and out until I could tell that Taylor's walls closing in on MY fingers.

"You're close huh?"

"So close!" She stammered.

With one final move and Taylor was over the edge and she gushed all over my face. I licked all of Taylor's deliciousness off my face and hand. _God she tastes so good._


	3. Chapter 3

**Who knew you would be getting two chapters on the same day huh? This took me about an hour and a half to write, it just came and I couldn't stop typing. I'm not posting any more chapters now but you might get one tomorrow so keep your emails close!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Some mistakes are now fixed and everything is now written in "I" format!**

* * *

Taylor's head falls back onto the pillow with a huff.

"Oh. My. God!" She beamed.

"So I'm taking it as you liked it?" I giggled.

"You kidding right? And I didn't _like_ it I _loved_ it."

A big smile appeared on my face, I was happy Tay loved it. For it being her first time doing it for reals. On the show it just have to _look_ like we're doing it but here I really need to think of what I'm doing and do it right so Taylor would actually enjoy it.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Tay's question brings me back to reality. She's smiling at me with this private little smile she only uses with me.

"How good it felt for me to know that you enjoyed my _performance_."

She smirks and I kiss the smirk right off of her face.

"Hey no smirking or I won't give you that pleasure again." I tease.

She starts pouting and I can't do anything than to giggle because her pout is the cutest thing in the entire world.

I kiss her again and she smiles against my lips, we break apart and I lie down next to her and we just lay there for a while just soaking in the silence, just hearing our breathing is soothing enough and we both feel completely safe.

"So you still wanna go out tonight." Tay breaks the silence after a few minutes.

"If you still want to…" I trail off.

"Yeah that would be nice I haven't been out for while, so some alcohol would be nice." She winks.

"Miss Taylor Schilling are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No why would you assume that?" She smirks.

"Oh game on, Schilling. Game on!" We both know I'm able to keep my liquor better than her but if she wants to challenge me then she is welcome to do so.

She then pulls herself off of the bed and starts walking out of the room.

"I need a shower." She could still feel the sweat on her body from her orgasm. I can feel the sweat on my body too.

"Hey now I'm sweaty too and I just took a shower." I groan.

She rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Not my problem." She sassed as she walked out.

I huff and say

"Thank you for that. Here I am just giving you probably the best orgasm you've had in your entire life and this is how you thank me. Remind me not to give you any pleasures again."

"Wanna join me in the shower." She shouts from the bathroom and I jolt up from the bed and sprint to the bathroom.

"I knew you wouldn't say no to that offer." She joked as she got in the shower. I follow tightly behind her.

I kiss her lips under the steaming hot water. I pin her against the tile wall making her shiver from the cold. I wrap my arms around her neck as she pulls me closer by my waist. The kiss gets more heated and passionate. Sadly I have to pull apart to catch my breath.

"Maybe we should actually shower so we can actually head out it's already getting late." Taylor says and points to the clock on the wall it was already closing in on 6pm. I agree and we start to rub ourselves in with some body wash.

A half hour later we were out of the shower. I decided on wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse. I'm wearing a black bra under so the white becomes totally see through which I hope would tease Taylor a little. I just put on some light makeup since I don't really like wearing makeup but since we're going out…I need some makeup at least. I brush through my long black hair and then I head out of the room to see how much Taylor still has to do. _That woman takes forever to get ready_. As I walk out she's wearing this tight black strapless dress that ends a little under her gorgeous ass. It takes my breath away, no question.

"You look stunning." I say as I kiss her neck.

She turns around and smiles.

"You look hot." She addressed and then turns around again.

"You done?" I ask as I place one more kiss on her neck.

"Almost, just gotta add some lipgloss."

She smiled after she had applied a small layer of pink lipgloss.

"All done." With that we headed out the door of Tay's apartment.

"So where do you wanna go?" She asks as we head out of her apartment building.

"I don't know, you know this city more than I do." I laugh.

"True."

She thinks for a while.

"Oh, I know a place. It's not huge but it's kind of private and people won't know it's us."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah, Tasho showed it to me while we were filming season 2. It's amazing, we went there the whole cast once and we had so much fun!" She seemed so happy going through those old memories. It physically hurt knowing that I wasn't a part of it. That I was busy in LA with other projects and couldn't be there with the best cast of women ever. But that's not going to happen again, not anytime soon I love this job too much. All of the women are so amazing and unique, it is so amazing plus she would never be able to leave Taylor again, especially after what had just happened a few hours ago, and I don't think Taylor would let me leave, ever. At least not while they're still filming the show. I don't plan to but it's nice knowing that someone definitely wouldn't want you to leave, sure the other cast members doesn't want me to leave either but it's definitely different with Tay, they had always been best friends, they became so close when they first started filming season 1 but now with all the kissing and the sex, I knew Taylor wouldn't be able to handle me leaving for 6 months, and I know I wouldn't be able to stay away from Taylor for 6 months. This was good, knowing that I would be in the entire season of season 3. They were just on the second episode and everything seemed fine for now. They did have a sex scene coming up and I know exactly how I'm gonna handle that, if Tay agreed of course.

"We're here." Tay exclaimed.

 _Wow, it was actually a cute little place in the middle of the city._

We walk in and sit down in a booth at the end of the row. We order and I sit there looking into Taylor's eyes.

"Tay are you sure about this?"

"Sure about what?" She looks confused back at me.

"Are you sure you want to go forward with this, with us?" I ask her with all seriousness.

She bites down on her lip.

"Of course I do, why would you think otherwise? You're the most gorgeous hot person I've ever met and I've made out with Zac Efron on screen you know…"She laughs before she continues.

"But yes I do, you're everything a girl could dream of and I don't even think I deserve you, and what the hell you see in me."

I smile, I've never been good with compliments, and never get why people call me hot but when Taylor says it I actually believe her.

"Oh, you know very well what I see in you Taylor Schilling. I see this most stunning girl with this gorgeous blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, and these lips that I constantly want to kiss." I smile, locking my eyes with her blue ones.

I can tell she's blushing because her cheeks are turning several layers of red. Taylor always takes her compliments like this, she starts to blush and it's super duper adorable.

We get our drinks, we just sit there in the silence for a while.

"So do you wanna tell anyone about this?" I ask while sipping my drink.

She looks up and crunch her shoulders.

"I don't know. It's so new and right now I just want to share this with you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. But we got to tell Jenji, and the writers and Piper."

"Yeah, you're right. But no one else. If we just tell one of our co-workers and it will spread so fast, like they can't keep anything to themselves."

"True." We both start to laugh.

"I wanna take you on a real date though." I tell her sweetly.

She smiles.

"You better." She teases.

"Good." I smirk.

We finish our drinks and then we head back to Taylor's place.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY HERE! What you guys have been waiting. But hey when you don't have inspiration you don't and you can't force yourself to write. But it's back and I'll probably be able to write some chapters in the near future. Also with my new laptop table that I bought at IKEA makes it easier to write in bed so I don't have to move to my desk anyways I really hope you enjoy and I hope I'll be able to deliver chapter 5 by the end of the week to you guys.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Also I only own the story from my imagination hehe**

* * *

 **Laura's POV:**

It's just passing 2:30am when we stumble through Tay's door, laughing and falling over several times. She drags me into her bedroom and we fall down on her bed. Both half-ish drunk and completely exhausted. We undress and crawl under the cover. I kiss Tay's forehead and smile.

"Good night love."

"Good night." She answers sleepy.

It doesn't take us long before we're both fast asleep.

The next morning I'm woken up by Taylor putting her arm around me and she kisses my arm which makes me smile.

"Good Morning."

"Morning."

I turn around to face Tay I kiss her nose and she lets out a small giggle.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask curiously.

She's smiling like a dork which I absolutely love.

"Of course I did, you were next to me." She winks.

"Oh yeah that's true. How sad that that won't happen again huh?" I tease.

She slaps my arm playfully.

We lay there for another moment just looking into each others eyes. I could forever look into Taylor's eyes they are so gorgeous. I smile every time I look into her gorgeous blue eyes. Just thinking about it makes me smile.

I lick my lips and then press them against hers. We part and her blue gaze meet my green gaze, and I'm lost in her eyes again.

I kiss her forehead and she closes her eyes. I kiss her nose and her eyes are still closed, I kiss her lips and her eyes are still closed. I kiss her shoulder making her shiver, I proceed to kiss her collarbone making her moan in pleasure.

I roll over so I'm on top of Taylor, I pin her down by holding down her arms above her head.

"Who's been a bad girl?" I ask.

Taylor gulps before she answers.

"You!" Then she rolls over and she's now on top of me. I gotta say the girl is both clever and strong. She starts kissing on the side of my right eye leaving sloppy wet kisses down to my collarbone, she nibbles a little and bites down carefully, I moan at her movement.

"You like that huh?"

"Yessss." I let out.

She flashes a smile and I swallow hard. Taylor knows that I sleep nude which she is now taking advantage of by leaving messy kisses around my breasts. She sucks lightly on my left nipple making me see rainbow colors everywhere. Taylor starts to draw lazy circles over my stomach and that sends chills down my spine. Just as I thought that Taylor was gonna give me what I wanted she pulls back and gets up. I lift my head up to see her walk out of the room with just her lace panties and a white tee.

"Oh come on!" I let out as my head falls back on the pillow and I can hear Tay laughing in the distance. I groan and get up and I steal one of her oversize t-shirts before I head to the kitchen. Taylor was just pouring herself some coffee and she looks at me and nods towards the coffee. I smile back and she points to the cabinet and tells me to get whatever cup I like.

I put it down in the counter and she pour me some coffee. We both knew that our day didn't start until we'd have our coffee. Basically the whole cast and crew knew that too.

I walk out of the kitchen to the living room and stare out of the large windows. Taylor comes up behind me and puts and arm around me.

I smile against the cup and turn around.

"You know those people in that building over there…" She points to a building a bit to the right and continues.

"You do know they can see in to here right so you might not want to stand so close if you do not want them to see you in just an over size t-shirt that doesn't even belong to you but hey what do I know." Taylor smirks.

I just started to burst out laughing because I obviously thought she was kidding but her expression didn't change she looked dead serious.

"Wait you're serious?" I ask when I've contained myself.

"A 100% and I learnt that the hard way." She admits embarrassed.

"Oh no Tay you didn't!" And I can't help but let out a giggle.

"Oh yes I did and it's not at all funny."

"Yeah you're right I'm sorry." But I can't seem to control myself and burst out laughing.

Taylor lets go of her hold and walks back into her bedroom, hurt obviously.

I put my coffee down and follow her into her bedroom.

"Hey Tay I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me." I nudge her shoulder as she stands with her back to me. I take a hold of her arm and spin her around so I can look into her eyes. I place a kiss on her cheek and she smiles before she kisses me back, on the lips.

"But hey why did you leave me hanging this morning?" I pout a little hoping that would add some effect.

"Because I wanted to wait and it's not what you think. I'm not avoiding it, I'm really not. I just want it to be really special and not something to wake you up in the morning. Though I'll probably do that in the future but the first time I go down on you I want it to be special. So I stopped before I went to far and I'm sorry that I did that, maybe I did already go to far it wasn't my plan. I just want it to be really special and I want you to really enjoy it and be satisfied and I didn't feel like that was the right time. I really hope you understand…" She keeps rambling and all I can do is smile. I decide to kiss her so she would stop rambling.

"It's okay baby. I do understand and it makes me really happy that you want it to be special. It makes me feel appreciated." She smiles at me and I place another kiss on her lips.

We decided to get dressed after that and I finished first as usual so I sat down on the couch to wait for her.

Taylor came out 10 minutes later.

"So what do you wanna do today?" She asks as she sits down next to me.

"I don't know maybe just hang out here."

"Okay buy you don't mind me stepping out for a few hours. I have some things I got to do and then I gotta buy some groceries."

"Oh you want me to come with you?"

"No no it's fine, I've done this a bunch of times before, by myself. You just relax, watch some tv, read a book or take a bath whatever. I promise I won't be that long."

"If you say so."

She winks and heads out the door.

* * *

 **Taylor's POV:**

I head down to my car and get in. I close my eyes for a second and I take a deep breath.

 _That was close_. I muttered to myself as I start the car. It really wasn't my intention to lead Laura on like that I just didn't know my limit I guess. I would have loved to make her see all kinds of rainbows and stars but it wasn't the right time, it had to be special like really really special.

I park the car outside of the grocery store and walk in. I unlock my phone and open the list of the items I was getting and grabbed a cart. Everything seemed to disappear faster now when there was two living in the apartment, she didn't mind obviously but it ment more trips to the grocery store.

To my surprise it didn't take as long as I had thought and I was already on my way to the exit. After paying I headed back to the car. I put the grocery bags in the backseat and hopped. I liked in my seatbelt and I pulled out of the parking lot. Even though it was my day off I had promised Tasho I'd drive past work to drop of some of her things that she had 'forgotten' at my place a few times to many. I had sent her a text that I was on my way before I drove from the store and it seemed like she was meeting me in the parking lot by the studio and I guess it's because of the very secret business they were doing while me and Laura weren't filming and as I pulled into the studio parking lot I saw Tasho standing there with the wink in her eyes as she always do.

I got out of the car and hugged her.

"So what have you and Pre been up to these two days you've been off?" She asked as I opened the trunk to retrieve her things.

"Not much why?"

"No, no just wondering."

"Umm, okay. So here are your things, or at least the things I could find."

"Thank you Tay. Umm I got to get back see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and got back into my car. Now i just had to drive past the post office I had received some packages, three to be exact. Picking them up didn't take long either and I was now driving back to my apartment.

"Hey I'm back!" I call out as I walk through the door.

"Hey." Laura said as she came into the hall.

"Damn. Had I known you were going to the post office I've would have gone with you." She said as she took the grocery bags from my grip.

"Oh why?"

"Maybe because I also had a package to get?" She answered sarcastically.

"Oh haha."

"Maybe we could do it during our lunch break tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"So what do you want for dinner today? Go out, takeout or should we go crazy in the kitchen?"

"Whatever makes you happy love." I loved it when she called me 'love' no one makes it sound better than Laura and if anyone told me otherwise I would probably punch them in the face.

"Okay crazy in the kitchen it is." I wink at her.

Once again dinner didn't take long to prepare as we were two people working at the same time.

After dinner and dishes we both sat down on the couch with a thump.

"So I drove past work today…"

"You did?"

"Yeah I was dumping some of Tasho's stuff on her that she 'forgot' here."

"She say anything?"

"No she asked what we had been up to and then she rushed back after a handed her her stuff."

"Weird."

"Yeah totally."

"I seriously wander what they are planning."

"Me too."

"Hey maybe we should go see Jenji before we start shooting tomorrow?" I ask while fidgeting with my t-shirt.

"Yeah it sounds like a good plan."

"Okay will you call or should I?"

"I can do it." Laura smiled as she grabbed her phone from the coffee table.

She dialed Jenji's number and put on speaker phone and after two rings Jenji picked up.

"Hi Pre what's up."

"Nothing really, just wondering what you guys are hiding from me and Schilling."

"We are not hiding anything."

"Hmmm. How come Tasho was in such a hurry when Taylor drove by earlier?"

"She had a scene she had to get to the usual you know."

"Okay, anyways me and Taylor would like to talk to you and Piper before call time tomorrow is that okay?"

"Yeah sure what's the matter?"

"It's nothing serious we'll talk about it tomorrow good night."

"Good night." And Laura hung up the phone.

"Subtle right?"

"Very." I nodded my head as an agreement.

"At least you handle her question about us better than she handled their whole secret mission thingy."

"Yeah." Laura laughs and I join her.

As our laughs subsided we decided to go to bed. Our call time was at 7am and since we wanted to talk to Jenji and Piper before we decided that 10:30pm was a good time for bed.

* * *

 **Until next time :***


End file.
